El silencio de los días
by Maximilian Zalce
Summary: Una pequeña experiencia en el no tan conocido juego "pokemon global revolution".


**El silencio de los días.**

(PGR)

Los segundos que pasan lentos ante mis ojos, me llevan hacia una verdad incorregible, abrumadora e ineluctable: _estoy atrapado. _He ido de allá para acá, a las regiones donde se me ha permitido llegar, a los lugares que se me ha permitido explorar, sólo para terminar atrapado en medio de la monotonía y el silencio de los días que pasan frente a mí.

Recuerdo cuando inicié mi jornada, brillante, fresco, dispuesto a enfrentarme a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino. Recuerdo un ligero sentimiento muy parecido a lo que le conoce como emoción, al recibir a mi primer Pokemon, _Charmander, _el cual fue evolucionando hasta volverse un poderoso _Charizard _nivel cien; yo no lo sabía, y me pareció estúpido el no verlo antes: los pokemon, ¡tienen niveles! Yo no lo creía, incluso me parecía absurdo, pero me di cuenta que el nivel define el poder de pelea, y al evolucionarlos, van alcanzando mayor nivel, lo que los vuelve más fuertes. Me van haciendo más fuerte a mí también.

Pero de pronto, la brillantez de mi jornada dejó de iluminar, siendo la música reemplazada por un silencio agobiante. Me hice poderoso, ¿pero a qué precio? Ahora estoy atrapado, solo, sin poder escapar a regiones más allá de las que estoy acostumbrado día con día. No duermo, no como, sólo voy en mi bici, viajando, retando a pokemon callejeros, pasando por cavernas, bosques, túneles, y tratando de encontrar la forma de salir de mi monotonía…hasta que me cansé.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que empezara a hacerme preguntas, ¡y no sé porqué! Simplemente, al no dormir, al no comer, y no cansarme de hacer lo mismo, me pregunté, _¿qué hago aquí?, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué me siento atrapado?, ¿porqué de pronto tengo la necesidad de hacerme preguntas?, _yo he intentado a hablar con la gente, pero no escucho más allá de que soy un buen entrenador, o que entrenarán mucho para derrotarme, entre muchas otras cosas; he intentado hablar con el profesor Oak y con mi madre, pero cada que le pregunto al profesor, me dice: _que tengas un buen viaje, _y mi madre, cada que la visito, sólo me dice: _mientras estás aquí, deja que limpie a tus pokemon…_y cuando lo hace, me dice al final, _ya puedes irte…_ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni un _te quiero, _ni un _espero que regreses pronto, _¡nada! Son esos momentos de…rabia, le puedo decir, donde me voy al valle de los Onix, y destrozo a cuantos vea.

Ya ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo tratando de seguir adelante, tratando de encontrar algo nuevo, un camino que me guíe a una nueva aventura, pero cuando estoy ante alguna nueva posibilidad, una vereda inexplorada, resulta que lo único que llego a ver, es una podrida y densa obscuridad. Voces opacas, silencios prolongados, más allá de enloquecerme, me dieron un objetivo, una última esperanza… _¿cómo salir de aquí? _Mi arsenal pokemon rebosaba de creaturas poderosas e invencibles, a lo que me pregunté para qué un gimnasio más, ya que sabía de antemano que ningún adversario era digno de mí. Derrotaría a todos y a todo, a cualquiera, conquistaría todas las medallas y todas las regiones, pero luego… ¿qué? Me puse a reflexionar seriamente en eso, y me di cuenta que quería ir todavía más lejos…el universo es muy grande…demasiado grande como para poder contenerme a mí. Creo que fueron esas las reflexiones que me llevaron a aniquilar a todos los pokemon de las regiones anteriores y demás entrenadores; yo no creía que tal cosa fuese posible, ¡pero lo fue!, ¡y me divertí haciéndolo! Pero al final, esa mera satisfacción sólo sirvió para incrementar la desilusión que vino después…

Seguía solo…

Ya no había personas, ni pokemon, sólo yo y mi ejército de creaturas invencibles. Fue en ese momento donde volví para con mi familia, y le pregunté a mi mamá, _¿ahora qué?_...pero ella siguió diciendo lo mismo, lo mismo y lo mismo de siempre. Estaba fuera de mí, así que yo…yo…la maté. Es curioso, apenas descubría que se podía matar a los de mi alrededor, y…y…no sé exactamente qué sentir ahora que…acabé con mi madre…mi madre…

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?".

Dejando el inerte cuerpo de mi madre aún lado, volteé viendo una figura encapuchada entre las llamas de la destrucción. Le dije que se largara, pero él tranquilamente se acercó a mí, me miró detenidamente, y luego se agachó tomando de la mejilla a mi madre; le volví a decir que se largara, pero él se mantuvo inmutable, repitiendo la pregunta. "Si…quiero salir de aquí", dije, suplicante, llorando, cansado de toda esta locura. "Entonces derrótame, muchacho. Soy Belial, tu último retador, porque si logras vencerme, se cumplirá tu deseo".

No lo pensé dos veces.

Inmediatamente invoqué a mi _Charizard_, a lo que él respondió con un pokemon legendario llamado _Rayquaza; _había oído algo de los legendarios, pero nunca pude ver uno hasta ahora. Ambos pokemon destrozaron lo que quedaba del lugar y se elevaron por los cielos; mandé que Charizard atacara con aliento de dragón, mientras que el legendario interceptó con un hyper-rayo. Ante tal estremecimiento de poderes, fue que la batalla inició; estaba asustado, emocionado, pero decidido a triunfar. Después de varios ataques, Charizard logró derrotar a Rayquaza, pero quedó muy débil. Belial invocó a Lugia y Jojo, a lo que regresé a Charizard e invoqué a Gardevoir, y Furret; el igual invocó a Groudon y Kiogare, a lo que respondí con Gyradous, y Aggron, para el ataque. Toda la batalla se extendió hasta el valle de los Onix, donde solía entrenar; derrotaron a Furret, pero yo derroté a Jojo, por lo que Gardevoir seguía luchando con Lugia; Aggron se defendía de Groudon mientras Gyradous atacaba sin piedad a Kiogare; Lugia y Gardevoir se derrotaron, mientras que Aggron derrotó a Groudon mientras Gyradous se encargaba de Kiogare. Al final, sólo quedaba una batalla, por lo que invoqué a Snorlax, y Belial trajo a Mewtwo. Y después de una dura batalla, Mewtwo derrotó a Snorlax, pero invocando a Charizard, logré vencerlo finalmente. La batalla había concluido. "Has ganado", dijo tranquilamente, "un trato es un trato".

Se hizo la obscuridad.

No veía nada, no oía nada. No había nada.

Al final…sentí…algo cayendo en mi frente, y este sentir se multiplicó millones de veces, y tanta fue la insistencia de esta sensación, que me esforcé por abrir los ojos, sin recordar exactamente cuándo los había cerrado. Lo que se presentaba ante mí, era un cielo obscuro, que lanzaba millones de gotas hacia la tierra como kamikazes dirigidos a una muerte segura. Recuperé la sensibilidad de mi mano derecha, y luego la izquierda, luego las piernas y todo mi cuerpo después; estaba aturdido, confundido, ¿dónde estaba? Miré a mí alrededor encontrando sólo callejones atestados de basura y desechos; algo era seguro, nunca había estado aquí antes. Al dar los primeros pasos me agoté, y me encontré tambaleándome hasta un montículo de cartones mojados donde me dejé caer; fue en ese preciso instante, donde percibí que mi mano tenía algo. Apenas logré revolcarme para poder poner mi espalda contra la pared, y observar, con quietud y esperanza, que sostenía una poke-bola:

"S-sal…yo… ¡t-te elijo!", dije entre suspiros.

Arrojé la poke-bola y la familiar pero pequeña explosión de luz se hizo presente por escasos segundos, dejando solamente la pequeña figura flotante y bella de mi Gardevoir; le mandé que utilizara sanación conmigo, a lo que una luz multicolor envolvió mi maltrecho ser. Mi cuerpo recuperó su habitual calidez, pero aún seguía sintiendo frío por la lluvia que me empapaba, a lo que Gardevoir se acercó a mí, y con sus poderes psíquicos, hizo un campo de fuerza que me protegió de la lluvia:

_No se preocupe mi amo, yo me encargaré de protegerlo y velar por usted._

La voz que sonó dentro de mi cabeza me asombró de repente, a lo que volteé entusiasmado hacia el rostro de Gardevoir quien me miró con una calidez casi maternal.

"¿Puedes…hablar?, ¿pero cómo?".

_Siempre he querido hablar con usted, pero por alguna razón, no podía. Durante los entrenamientos en el valle de los Onix, usted creyó en mí, tanto que alcancé este poder. Vivo por usted, mi amo, para protegerlo y servirle._

Aún con mi cansancio, alargué mi mano hasta el rostro de Gardevoir, acariciándola, a lo que ella respondió de buena gana el gesto con una leve risa telepática. Yo sonreí, pero ese gesto duro poco al observar mi brazo; efectivamente, pensé, que era mi brazo…pero pareciera que es la primera vez que lo veo. La mirada a mis brazos terminó cuando pude ver mi rostro reflejado en un pequeño vidrio roto cerca de mí. _¿Ese…era yo?_ No lo sabía con certeza, pero al ver lo que parecía ser mi rostro, me invadió una ola de sonidos apenas reconocibles para mí; miré afuera del callejón y me asombré por la vista que obtuve: rascacielos, vehículos, pero lo más importante…personas. Caminé lentamente para salir de los callejones:

_¡Espere! ¡No lo haga!_

Desgraciadamente, me tropecé, y caí a los pies de un grupo de chicas que pasaba por ahí; una de ellas empezó a reírse por lo que escuché:

"¡Ay mira! Alguien te quiere ver los calzones", dijo una de ellas.

"Maldito pervertido, ¡hazte para allá!"

"Lo siento, no quise…"

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una de ellas me pateó fuertemente con una de sus botas, arrojándome de espaldas. Como pude, me levanté, pero recibí el escupitajo de una del grupo, a lo que pude mirarlas de rodillas; "miserable cerdo", dijo la que me escupió, "no contento con estar semidesnudo, quieres aprovecharte de unas chicas". Mi mirada cayó a mi atuendo, el cual no estaba por ninguna parte, encontrando sólo piel descubierta, y un cinturón extraño; mientras intentaba cubrirme, sólo recibí otra fuerte patada que me tiró al suelo, pero antes de que algo más sucediera, una luz se interpuso entre nosotros, la cual hizo levitar a la chica que me agredía, y la estrangulo con un solo movimiento. Al incorporarme, pude ver a Gardevoir interponerse entre las chicas y yo:

"Gardevoir, ¿porqué…?"

_Le dije, que vivo para protegerlo. No permitiré que nadie lo lastime, ¡pero usted tampoco debe permitirlo! Usted amo, tiene el poder, ¡úselo!_

En ese momento me percaté que en el cinturón se encontraban otras cinco poke-bolas, a lo que tomé otra y la lancé. Fue en ese momento donde toda fantasía se fue, dejándome sólo a mí, en medio de la lluvia, invocando creaturas increíblemente poderosas; invoqué a Charizard, pero al igual que Gardevoir, pareciera que es la primera vez que lo veo realmente, tan grande, escamoso, de un color naranja obscuro, y unos ojos amarillos que imponen ferocidad y peligro. Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo, le mandé que lanzara una torre de fuego, a lo que una intensa y explosiva llamarada salió de la boca del dragón, consumiendo los endebles cuerpos de las chicas que levitaban sin protección alguna. Al ver tal demostración de poder, las personas que por ahí pasaban corrieron atemorizadas.

_¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! Vienen más._

Varias patrullas hicieron acto de aparición alrededor de nosotros, y de ellas salieron agentes armados, todos apuntando hacia mi equipo. ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? _¡Miserable Belial! ¿A dónde me mandaste?_

Gardevoir utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para detener a todo ese ejército armado, y los arrojó lejos de nosotros; al ver el rostro de mi pokemon supe que teníamos que salir de ahí; nunca me gustó la idea de huir, pero comprendía que éramos superados en número, por lo que monté por primera vez a Charizard, y este con un gran rugido, se elevó en el aire, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Mientras era aún cubierto por la calidez de Gardervoir, y sintiendo el viento el mí cara por el vuelo de Charizard, estaba seguro de una cosa: este no era mi mundo. El silencio de mis días monótonos se vio reemplazado por una sinfonía inconstante, rota, donde sólo había espacio para gente egoísta y la violencia armada. ¿Qué mundo era este?, ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo Belial?, ¿porqué por primera vez me siento…tan vivo…tan real?

Iba a descubrir la verdad.

Y atrapar al culpable.


End file.
